spinellifandomcom-20200215-history
Birnin Zana Mockup
center|link= Es ist schwer für einen guten Mann, ein König zu sein Marvel hat uns lange zappeln lassen, doch jetzt ist es endlich so weit: Der legendäre Black Panther kommt mit seinem eigenen Solo-Film am 15. Februar in die deutschen Kinos. Wir haben die wichtigsten Infos und Hintergründe zum neusten Zuwachs der Marvel-Familie für euch zusammengetragen. Willkommen in Birnin Zana, der Hauptstadt von Wakanda. TChallaPoster.jpg|T'Challa - Black Panther und König von Wakanda|link=w:c:de.marvel-filme:T'Challa NakiaPoster.jpg|Nakia - Die Beschützerin des Königs |link=w:c:de.marvel-filme:Nakia ErikPoster.jpg|Erik Killmonger - Verbannter Krieger und T'Challas Widersacher |link=w:c:de.marvel-filme:Erik_Killmonger ShuriPoster.jpg|Shuri - Die Prinzessin von Wakanda|link=w:c:de.marvel-filme:Shuri Fast zwei Jahre ist es schon her, dass Black Panther in The First Avenger: Civil War dem Publikum vorgestellt wurde und was war das für ein Auftritt! Traumatisiert von dem plötzlichen Tod seines Vaters, der bei einem Terroranschlag ums Leben kam, dachte T’Challa nur noch an Rache. Er war davon überzeugt, dass Bucky Barnes alias der Winter Soldier für das Attentat verantwortlich war und sorgte bei seiner Jagd für eine der am beeindruckendsten choreografierten Verfolgungsszenen des MCU. Später stellte sich Barnes als unschuldig heraus und T’Challa entschied sich mit großem persönlichen Risiko, ihm und Steve Rogers Asyl in Wakanda zu gewähren. “Wenn die rausfinden, dass er hier ist, werden sie herkommen” warnte Captain America, doch T’Challa blieb unbeeindruckt: “Sollen die es nur versuchen”. Davon wie schwer es tatsächlich ist, ohne Einladung nach Wakanda zu gelangen, können sich Marvel-Fans jetzt endlich eine Vorstellung machen. Spoiler-Alarm: sehr. thumb|Black Panther in Action|center|480px 140px|thumb|Black Panther und Storm heiraten vor zahlreichen Super-Gästen In den Comics gab Black Panther 1966 sein Debüt und war in der Mainstream-Szene damit der erste schwarze Superheld überhaupt. Seine Geschichte, die sich über dreizehn Ausgaben der “Jungle Action”-Serie erstreckte, ging außerdem als Marvels erste Graphic Novel in die Comic-Geschichte ein. Irgendwann verliebt sich T’Challa in eine andere afrokamerikanische Ikone: die Mutantin Storm. Die beiden heiraten, doch das Superhelden-Dasein macht feste Beziehungen bekanntlich nicht gerade einfach. Um seiner Verantwortung in Wakanda gerecht zu werden, lässt Black Panther die Ehe schließlich annulieren - sehr zur Verwunderung seiner ehemals Angetrauten, als die nach einer längeren Reise zu ihm zurückkehrt. *Vielen Fans ist es schon im Trailer aufgefallen: Disney hat sich die Referenz zu einem seiner beliebtesten Zeichentrickfilme nicht nehmen lassen. Wenn Simba nach Mufasas Tod mit dem Geist seines Vaters spricht, tut er das, genau wie T'Challa unter einem lila-blauen Sternenhimmel. Und beide Väter geben ihren Söhnen den gleichen Rat aus dem Jenseits: "Be who you are". Wakanda_Afterlife.jpg Lion_King.jpg *Als T'Challa Everett den verletzten Everett nach Wakanda bringt, um ihn dort zu heilen, freut sich Shuri: "Super, noch ein weißer Junge zum Reparieren!". Der letzte weiße Junge war natürlich Bucky Barnes, für den Cap Asyl in Wakanda erbeten hat. *Kein MCU-Film ohne Stan Lee. Diesmal hat der Altmeister einen besonders schönen Auftritt im Casino, der nach seinem Geschmack allerdings größer hätte ausfallen können: "Ich wollte eine riesige Kampfszene, bei der ich den Black Panther bis zum Äußersten bekämpfe" scherzte er bei der Comic Con in Arizona. *Am Ende des Filmes wird sehr deutlich klar gemacht, dass dieser Film nur ein Auftakt ist, für mindestens eine weitere Fortsetzung. Einer der großen Konflikte in „Black Panther” ist, dass Wakanda sich und seine Technologie von der Außenwelt gezielt abschneidet. In der letzten Szene sieht man, wie T'Challa seine Schwester Shuri in Kalifornien absetzt und sie zu einer Art Botschafterin macht. Wakanda kommuniziert nun offen mit allen anderen Nationen. thumb|center|350px *Shuri stellt ihren Bruder vor die Wahl zwischen zwei Black-Panther-Anzügen. Er entscheidet sich für den, den wir bereits in „The first Avenger: Civil War” sahen. Er komemntiert es damit, dass er es gerne „klassisch” mag, was spannend ist, weil er auch in seinen Taten die alte Regierung seines Vaters übernimmt. Sein Wiedersacher Killmonger entscheidet sich für das moderne Design und vertritt auch die deutlich radikalere und revolutionäre Ansicht, Wakanda müsse sich der Welt öffnen. thumb|center|350px center|280 px center|280 px center|280 px center|280 px Iron Man 2 Ja, man mag es kaum glauben, aber Iron Man 2 ist einer der größten MCU-Filme in Sachen Easter-Eggs und auch auf Black Panther gibt es die ein oder andere Anspielung. So ist etwa bei einem geheimen Treffen zwischen Nick Fury und Tony Stark eine Weltkarte zu sehen, auf der auch Wakanda kurz klar erkennbar ist. Captain America: The First Avenger Und auch hier merkt man, dass das Marvel-Universum sehr verzweigt ist, denn Caps eigener Schild ist aus dem seltensten Metall der Erde, Vibranium. Zufälligerweise ein Rohstoff der aus Wakanda stammt. Avengers: Age of Ultron Vibranium spielt im zweiten Avengers Film eine nicht unwichtige Rolle. Und hier kann man zum ersten Mal nicht von reiner Anspielung, sondern einem direkten Verweis reden. Denn der schurkische Ulysses Klaue (Andy Serkis), Widersacher von Black Panther, geht einen mehr oder weniger geglückten Pakt mit Ultron ein und verschafft diesem das begehrte Metall Vibranium. __NOEDITSECTION__